Lustful little daggers: Sweeney Todd
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: A sequel to my "love is like a knife" fanfic...just as long as the other but this one will get more into the adult section. So you have been warned! Just nothing crazy bad...violence, language, hurt/comfort and sexual themes. Sweeney/Turpin POV's
1. Part 1

**A/N: Like I said I was going to hopefully make a sequel to "Love is like a knife" here is the start of it. Tell me what you readers think…oh and Reviews are much welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone nor do I make money from the making of this. Wish I owned everyone! But I don't. **

**::**

**Part I**

Lovett returned from the market. I saw here enter the shop from over my shoulder standing near the fireplace. That boy hasn't been down here since she's gone.

She put the bags on the table and sighed. I looked at her with a quiet gaze. "What did you get?" I asked staring down at the basket. Lovett took the basket fairly quickly from view and put it behind her back. I raised my brow. "It's nothing for you, Mr. T." she gave me a kind smile as she walked passed me and headed upstairs to look for the wandering boy.

I didn't follow. It wasn't any of my concern.

.

After their return, I noticed the boy standing beside her, his hair a ragged mess as usual and his clothes tattered.

I sat in the shop next to the window, staring down at my motionless fingers. Why did he continue to stare at me like that? I didn't do any sort of trouble to have the boy stare at me so what was the child's issue?

Before they left again into the den, I looked up with my eyes at Toby. He was so small and so fragile; so young to be touched by these hands, to be gently caressed with the sharp tips of each one of my razors, too young…just too young. I bit my bottom lip carefully thinking whilst doing so.

Once I entered the same room, I found two lovely pair of eyes focus on me from behind a chair. She was reading the boy a story when I came to notice the children's book across her lap. I swallowed hard. Toby looked up at me only once and returned to Lovett whom he seemed too intrigued by at this very moment. A grow nearly escaped my lips but I managed to suck in my lips to hold it back. What was coming over me—I never acted this way around anyone.

When nightfall hit, I sat in my barber chair on the top floor, thinking random thoughts to myself. I knew I didn't admire that boy-he was nothing but trash and a workhouse child, yet he was a bit smart in his own little way which got my attention almost every time he would even speak.

Damn this pain! Damn this world—damn it all to hell!

I had to eventually come to realize that I was also intrigued by the boy; but he was worthless. Before I close my eyes and lean deeper into the chair, I heard crazy footsteps come toward me.

Finally the door swung open with a quiet jingle. That damn bell had to go-I didn't bother to turn around. I knew it was Toby and sure enough it was. But he wasn't alone. He held that same exact basket Mrs. Lovett took with her to the market but why was he showing it to me? It was just a simple basket.

"Mr. Todd sir, can I show you something?" he asked very kindly I knew I couldn't refuse, but I did. "No." was all I had to say to that. He stopped talking after that and I moved in my seat with my back fully erect.

My eyes never left the window ahead of me but my mind and thoughts did. "Come here." I spoke breaking the irritating silence that was bound to wine us together. After hearing nothing but footsteps I crossed my legs; right ankle over right knee. He gazed at me with such terrible eyes; he was scared. He has always been scared of me right from the start. My head didn't move but my eyes surely did. I looked over at the basket he was holding and right away the cloth over top began to wiggle and I froze instantly-wondering what could possibly be hidden underneath.

Dare I ask?

"Why is that cloth moving?" I uncrossed my legs and arched myself over for bit of a closer look. Toby seemed to cheer up right away after those exact words left my lips. What was with him? I watched his crazy reactions.

A smile was all I saw as I looked up and leaned myself back. "You want to see, Mr. Todd?" he asked me again, but this time in a more cheerful tone. I mentally rolled my eyes at the boy and nodded.

I watched him uncover the top and after the cloth was gone, a tiny little soft head popped up from beneath. It was a little feline, black and white by the looks and then there was a second head. That one looked pure black. I jerked back quickly in my chair.

I didn't like felines or any kind of animal. They were disgusting little creatures and stunk of filth and disease.

"Where did you get those?" I asked hesitation out of the question as I stood to my feet. The boy's eyes glistened in the moonlight and I could almost see those tears fall from his eyes.

I couldn't help that the boy was so delicate and over emotional.

"Mrs. Lovett, sir." He talked with a raspy voice. I could understand him clearly and stepped an inch forward. I heard purring and I saw big fat eyes staring directly up at me. They must be thinking something rather sinister; I could see it in their golden eyes.

Before I reached down to pick one of the 'things' up Toby pulled them away. Toby moved back as I continued inching forward.

He was indeed scared out of his skin. I saw it and it made me smile to myself. "Come hither dear boy." I glared at him now and before he was anywhere near out of my reach I grabbed a tight hold of the basket in his hands and took a tiny feline by the back of the neck. The boy cried aloud, hitting me with everything he had with those small useless hands of his.

I was too busy thinking what I should plan for these little worthless bundles of hair, off with their petite heads or slice their limbs into bite size pieces, unseen to the naked eye. "No…Toby continued with his annoyance. It dug deep underneath my skin and crawled out the very ends of my toes. He was driving me mad!

"STOP!" So without any hesitation, I swung the back of my hand into the air and felt it come in very close contact with the child's warm cheek. I heard a thud and saw him fall to the ground.

.

Did I just do that? Did I just smack that boy—I would be damned if Lovett came strolling along and of course she did. She looked upset. "What was that?" she growled and I could see the burning anger glisten in her eyes as she came around to assist the boy.

I resumed my planning of the kitten's death but something about this whole situation urged me to let it go. So I did and it scrambled wobbly toward the other little cat.

"Do you know what you 'ave done?" she was on both knees before sobbing Toby, pulling him into a sweet motherly embrace against her breast. I didn't say a word—nothing was there. I shrugged…

Before leaving with Toby, Mrs. Lovett walked toward me and came very close. "If you hit him again, I will have to talk to the police and I don't want to do that, Mr. T." she warned me and was gone with the boy and the kittens as well. I had never in my life struck a human-being like that. I just don't know what came over me—maybe it was kept in anger from all those years.

I just don't know.

**::**

**E/N: Tell me how that was…was it good or was it eh? Hope it wasn't too bad. Poor kitties and Toby**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Just another one of my chapters. Read and enjoy but just to warn you it might be a bit sensual just nothing graphic or crazy—yet!**

**::**

**Part Two**

I came downstairs from the shop as soon as daylight had turned into night. I kept to myself entering the pie shop where Lovett and Toby sat, eating those disgusting, gut wrenching things that so happened to be called "Pies".

I didn't look in their direction. From the corner of my eye though, I did notice something. "What?" I turned on my heels and was in their view before I even knew what I was doing myself. My jaw tightened and my head pulsated. The suspense was tearing me apart. Toby looked at Lovett and Lovett looked at him-what was this?

I saw the boy and his bruise. That was my wrongful doing…what were they planning on doing or possibly saying to me?

The first one to move from the table was Lovett. She stood tall, her back erect and her hands falling down to pat at the dirty apron around her waist. I was on edge and my fingers twiddled.

.

I found her dangerously close to me and that smile on her lips brought a wave of displeasure and uneasiness over me.

"Come with me!" she drug one dark fingertip just beneath my chin and toyed with my hair as she walked off into the other room. I didn't completely understand although I did think this was going somewhere strange and I didn't like it.

My eyes caught Toby sitting quietly at the table by the window but as soon as I met his eyes his head went down in a blink. What were these two buggers up to? Whatever it happened to be it drove me to the edge. So with nothing more to do, I follow Mrs. Lovett into the other room, where the warming fireplace glowed. I eyed the room suspiciously before my very back hit the wall with a rough encounter.

What was this?

My shoulders were pinned hard against the fragile wall by little delicate hands and I couldn't believe how easily I had been fooled.

"So Mr. T…how do you feel now?" Lovett gazed deep into my eyes, and I could feel each one of her fingers dig enormous holes into my shoulders. She was indeed a woman and I couldn't lay a finger on her or to the court house I go.

"Trapped I suppose." My brows furrowed as I wiggled beneath her surprisingly strong restraints. She didn't seem to mind.

She let out a sweet childish giggle and in the light of the warming fire in the fireplace I noticed something I never thought I would. Her beauty! She was amazingly beauty no matter those dark rings beneath her eyes.

I turned to look in the opposite direction from her, but one of her hands took a hold of my chin and turned it back. "What is it Mr. T, afraid of a lil' woman like me?" her brow raised high above the other and her head cocked to the right very slow-like. Those long, cold fingers around my chin felt strangely inviting on my skin. I felt my stomach jump and my fingers twitch. She was a dangerous woman and growing crazily attracted to her gave me the chills.

"Let go!" was all I had time to say, bringing one of my hands forward to remove hers from my shoulders. I knew they had to be bruised; her grip was so strong.

The glare I gave her worked and she stepped backwards in no time. I brushed myself off, trying to collect all of my thoughts and headed out of the present room and into the previous.

I couldn't enjoy Mrs. Lovett's company like that it was disturbing…and it was disgusting but it felt terribly good.

**.**

**.**

I was on the second floor again, staring out the window at the dark world below. Footsteps again-I just rolled my eyes and sat back in the chair.

Had to be Lovett again and just the thought of her shook me. I did everything I could in my possession to relieve my aching mind of those thoughts but it was no use. Nothing seemed to work and they had started to get the better of myself and my own actions.

Relieving myself of a soft yet deep sigh, I sunk back deeper into my chair and let my very legs spread just enough to my needs.

I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late to stop and that child had seen everything! How could I 'ave done that—in here, in front of that child. Why did I even attempt such actions?

::

**E/N: Don't even ask me about the ending (even bad-guys had crazy urges). I was just stuck and had to come up with something and yes he is slowly developing feelings for Mrs. Lovett. But he still is pondering about what he should do about that "Toby" thing ;D **


	3. Part 3

**A/N: Just to warn you guys again ahead of time, this story might involve some death…it might possibly make you cry and go majorly insane for a few minutes or maybe hours (depending on how soft you are) or so-just be strong. TT^TT just to make it a bit better the death is natural! Btw I am still holding back on Toby/Todd just so it seems like their relationship get stronger by each other chapter but they will still happen.**

**::**

**Part III**

I didn't know how to explain to the child what I had done or was about to do, but right as he stepped through that door I knew I was done for. But that was gone and over with-hopefully.

.

I fell asleep in my barber chair last night and woke with a screaming headache and terrible pain in my spine but all I could hear were soft quiet little sobs coming from the floor below. I thought to myself for a moment but didn't really think of what it could be.

I stood tall and left the room.

"There, there deary…he was sickly. It's not your fault." I saw what I saw; Lovett was on her knees beside the boy whom was the one in the tearful mess. He was a distraught display and I noticed by how rough his shoulders bobbed and how the way Mrs. Lovett held him and comforted him. It caused my lips and my tongue to grow dry instantly.

Those sobs reminded me of something-someone once so dear to me. But what was it he was sobbing over? I moved in closer to them just to get a better view and there it was; it's small, lifeless little body shrunken to the bone from what looked to be the work of starvation or possibly even sickness. Poor little bugger—I looked down at its black spotted little body that lay in the boy's hands and caught his eyes. "Mr. T…Mrs. Lovett's voice sounded overcome by sadness and pain-and it struck me.

She brought herself to the standing position and had drug me into a soft friendly embrace. I didn't know how to act or how to respond to it so I did nothing.

The child yet continued to cry. He was destroyed-completely destroyed by the lifeless little kitten lying in his palms. He completely blamed himself for its death. I never knew what to do anymore so I stepped back a few inches and turned around heading for the small den-the only room in this building that had a fireplace. I swallowed dry nothingness that clogged the back of my throat and stared into the emptiness of which was the dark ashy fireplace. God, what a cruel world we live in…death was all around us-every last one of us.

But I remained calm for I knew I was already dead.

**.**

**.**

I left Mrs. Lovett's pie shop for a while for a quiet little stroll around the market. The clouds hung high in grey colors above my head as I wandered the moist pavement.

Last night was still in the front of my mind—I had almost done it but fortunately not enough to frighten the child. Damn Mrs. Lovett and damn that little Toby…why were they attacking me like this? Why was it me they went for and not another man? Those very questions and more stuck with me for a while, until I returned that is.

I returned to the pie shop and Lovett was nowhere in sight. My brow jumped high as I searched the room and found Toby sitting at the table with that same kitten on his lap.

He stroked it-petting its soft little body and cooing sweet things to it. It angered me! It was dead nothing more! It had to be put to rest, buried and chopped up into tiny little bloody pieces! "TOBY!" I growled startling the child as he somehow knew I wasn't already standing there. I stood in front of the table with my palms on the dirty wood.

He knew he knew I was truly serious by the look in his eyes. "IT'S DEAD!" I said behind scummy unkempt teeth. My nails dug into the old wood and I could feel my jaw start to hurt again.

Tears stained his face as I reached into his lap for the dead feline. "NO!" he sobbed, fresh tears rolling down in little orbs with little hands out before me. I knew he was hurt-he was hurting terribly. So I took the dead animal by its limp neck and raised it high, trying to get a look at it all around. No blood and no wound-must've died by itself. "Please Mr. T…don't take it away." The boy continued his constant sobbing and I lay the dead feline on the table in front of him leaning in terribly close.

I could already smell the kitten decaying and rotting. "Take it and don't let me see it again, boy!" I hissed, raising the tone in my voice and causing the boy to fall back into the seat.

He did what he was told and drug the body from the table with just one hand and rushed passed me; but I caught him by the back of his dirty coat just in time. He jumped at the slight tug. "I am sorry Toby…I told him, his back still facing me, in the quietest voice-I knew he was listening. He was as quiet as a mouse.

I heard a little sniffle and let him go. There was silence again that I thought would never return. "…it's alright…he responded just as quiet and walked the other way.

**.**

I grew exhausted after a while and dozed off in my barber chair again for a second night. I just hope that little child learns that the death of that kitten was not his fault. Not even close.

Before falling into a deep sleep like I usually would, I heard more footsteps but this time they were soft and gentle.

"Who's there?" I moved up slightly in the chair just enough to look over my shoulder. No response just the creak of the door opening very slowly.

I fidgeted more and more. I could barely contain myself much longer—I knew it was Eleanor, it just had to be. "'Ello Mr. Todd." Her voice rang in my ears like the soft chime of a golden bell. I knew she came for one thing and one thing only.

**::**

**E/N: Okay I know this chapter was sad and the poor kitten died but at least Sweeney didn't kill it. It just died from sickness. Btw next chapter will be about Lovett/Todd. Might have intimate scenes in it as well so stay tuned my friends! **


	4. Part I

**A/N: Here is where it changes. This time it is Anthony Hope's POV and it gets a bit slashy but not a lot.**

******::**

**Part I**

Where was I and how did I get here? Johanna was gone and gone forever—her name was everywhere in the paper and it scared me to death.

**.**

I found myself lost and standing in the middle of a damp alley. Boxes, and a few crates plastered against the brick walls as I took in my surroundings, nothing but darkness, gut-wrenching smells and rat carcasses.

I was officially lost and a tad frightened at that.

All I had were a few history books in my arms and several things on my mind. I have been wandering around the back streets of London for quite some time now after fleeing from Judge Turpin's doorstep and that didn't change the fact that I was in his list of things to have 'accomplished'. I didn't like the feeling of that at all. He was an older man, much older than I am, and a wee creepy just to make matters much worse.

Oh Johanna where were you? Why won't you find me?

As I turn my eyes in the direction of the opening of the alley, I hear hooves on the cobblestone pavement up ahead. I knew at that time I was found and I was safe, not exactly. It was the most beautiful buggy I had ever laid my eyes upon and the carving was magnificent but that could only mean one thing; it had Turpin's name written all over it.

Shortly after the driver stopped, out came the filthy rich Judge Turpin indeed, the most vain, self-admired and powerful man in London.

My eyes met with his in a flash and I could feel my stomach drop and my heart stop. Before I wasted any more of my time just standing there looking like a fool, I made a run for it back into the safety of the alley. I was already panting before long but I didn't stop running until I knew I was far away.

I quickly grew very tired and was breathing heavy. I had to stop to catch my breath and before I knew what happened, I could smell something, something very strong almost like some expensive cologne. "I've got you!" I heard and seconds later had a pair of arms around me like silk ribbon. I jerked in the process and didn't even dare turn around. "Why must you run from me?" his deep rugged voice chimed in my ear as I attempted to wiggle free. It was impossible at this moment. I felt his fingers dig but not deep enough to cause pain. I had never in my life been touched this way by anyone and I was already 18, on the edge of adulthood.

I swallowed and hard. I knew he had to 'ave heard it-it was loud enough. "How did you find me?" I had no other words to say so those were all that seemed to fall out at the time.

I felt his arms grew weaker and weaker on me. He seemed disrupted. "I hope you never will underestimate me child, I have my ways." His strong voice brought chills down my very back and I shivered.

Then the silence came along. I didn't know what to do or what to say; I knew I couldn't run anymore nor could I scream. He was a very powerful man and it was true.

"Where did you send Johanna?" I asked shaking whilst I spoke turning myself around so that I stood facing Lord Turpin. I saw those dark eyes of his move across my face and land fully on my lips. His chest rose and fell back down to its original extent once more. My face burned painfully and my heart dropped. I found myself wrapping my fingers around my very own neck, not to strangle just to ease the dryness and pain that filled my throat.

I couldn't talk and I couldn't move a muscle at that moment. I was frozen and before anything else was done, I slowly began to move forward but not wanting to. My feet moved me and with a blink of an eye, I fell into Judge Turpin hard.

He had caught me though and I fell limp in his warm arms.

I knew he was speaking as I tried to look up at him with blurry eyes but it was too hard. "SHh…was all that I heard and I could feel my hair being brushed from my face and tucked behind my ears. I was too weak to do anything; I couldn't even defend myself.

.

I shifted over and over. The restraints on top of me felt terribly over-heated and it caused great discomfort. I couldn't breathe and once I took in my last final breath, I jerked myself awake and in a warm soft bed I lay.

Where was I and how did I get here? I moved the covers from my body; the red silk covers and took in a bit of what was around me. Nothing much but a window to the right of me, another door leading possibly to another room or the washroom, pictures hanging from the walls, and very decorative décor. Well okay, maybe it wasn't anything much — this room was actually beautiful all around.

"Hello?" I spoke finally and realized how dry my throat actually was sitting back down on the mattress below me.

Why did I say that I already knew where I was and I had to leave quickly!

As I hurried to jump to my feet, I rushed toward the door but was too late. He had opened it first. I took my hands from the doorknob and moved backwards to see what was now standing before me.

"You're awake, Mr. Hope." He said walking into the room with that strange Mr. Bamford leering behind him. It felt weird with one man in the same room with me, but now with three grown men, that was just awkward.

Ignoring his comment, I attempted to rush passed him, but he moved in front of me which caused me to run right into him. "Where are you off to, Anthony?" his husky voice spoke, as one of his hands reached for the opposite wall of the doorframe. I swallowed again and groaned to myself seeing that there was no possible way out this time.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I growled, glaring up at him. His face was hard and serious even without any expression at all. His face was just meant to frighten young people like me.

He moved forward even closer. I could smell his strong cologne and a slight hint of gin on his breath, nothing much. "Lost for words, huh, sailor?" his brow jumped high as that grin on Beadle's face grew wider. I was suddenly stricken with terror and anger. "I…" I didn't say anything more.

After the older man moved in further, I felt his deep stare on me and I shut my eyes, begging for him to leave, praying he would do no harm to me. He didn't. I opened my eyes and stare at his hands that hung near his coat pockets. He smiled and rubbed my chin with the soft part of his thumb. I felt my eyes grow wide and my hands started to shake again. He was touching me again.

**.**

Listening to the silence, I heard the two men speak. "Leave me Beadle." He said and with that, the short round man from behind sneaked away with that ol' cane of his he so happily enjoyed whacking me with.

That only left us two alone. I was definitely terrified.

Slowly closing the door with a soft click, the rich man began a circle around me with slow moving steps. His eyes wandered as all I could do was stand there, letting him circle and pace me like I was some priceless object or being.

I didn't understand.

"You still lust for my Johanna, sailor?" he finally hit his stopping point and stood before me again. I looked down at his well-kempt boots and studied them quietly.

I felt his thumb on my chin again and met his eyes once more. "What or whom is it you lust for my boy?" he asked, staring longingly at my face that burned in flames. Why must he stare at me like that? It disrupted my train of thought.

With my hand, I brushed his off and turned away. What did he mean? It was definitely Johanna I fell for nothing more.

"Come down for breakfast." Turpin spoke breaking the quietness that surrounded the two of us. I didn't say anything. "Will you bring it up, sir?" I crossed my arms brushing back fly-away hairs behind my ears. I saw his lips twitch and his eyes wander again.

"I will have it ready for you." He answered politely and left the room quietly.

I sat on the edge of the bed playing with my own fingers. I knew I loved Johanna but there was something else…something I couldn't quite make out. All I wanted was a good meal and a secret exit way.

**::**

**E/N: Hah did you guys like it? Well the next chapter is coming up so yeah…read! :D**


	5. Part II

**A/N: Here it is! Finally Anthony/Turpin scene! Nothing much just a kiss and some sensual parts just nothing major.**

******::**

**Part II**

I ate that platter of food fairly quickly. Nothing left but a glass of half-empty gin. I loved gin just not for my morning meal.

I lie down on the bed and gaze up at the ceiling thinking, pondering. The window was the only way of escaping at this moment. But before thinking too far ahead, the door opened and in the doorway stood Mr. Turpin. He was standing tall in his golden attire and dark over-coat-the same attire the first time I had ever seen him after meeting Johanna up in the window.

He was quite the handsome fellow indeed but that didn't change the fact that I had fallen for Johanna. "How was your meal?" He asked closing the door again. He knew me all too well already.

I looked around the room as I stood to my feet. "Wonderful sir but I don't feel the need to stay any longer." I told him, walking toward him only to get a hold of that door. He knew what I was after and stopped me before I could even walk any further. "That's good…yet you didn't answer me, Mr. Hope." He brought up that same question again and it fluttered wildly in my mind. I bit my bottom lip and thought. "I don't know sir, I am in need of Johanna's love I miss her, my lord." I begged giving the Judge everything I had to give.

It didn't seem to work. He seemed not so amused but rather furious and angry at my words. I stopped my mouth and bit my tongue.

I knew I shouldn't 'ave said anything like that. Johanna, little Johanna was his and his only. Mr. Turpin grew nearer until he reached out to grab me by the wrists. "Do not speak of her again." He glared at me softly, pulling me closer.

I licked my dry lips and turned away as soon as I saw his eyes on mine. "I-I'm sorry my lord." I shut my eyes tightly hoping he'd just get the beating over with. After waiting several seconds I opened my eyes again only to find a soft look on his face. He wasn't in the mood for beating I suppose.

So struggling to break free of his powerful grip, I started to breathe, and breathing heavily was what I did. I didn't admire him at all.

"Let me go!" I said, forcing out of my dry throat. He gave me a strong stare and he moved his free hand at his side forward until it touched my face again. I definitely hated that! "Stop!" I jerked myself away from his touch but somehow he had me again, just this time it was stronger. "Why must you constantly struggle with me, boy!" he gave me one single shake, just enough to get my attention.

I stared up at him for a while before he leaned in and brushed his lips softly and slowly across my cold forehead. I jerked again but his hands were still strong and secure around my wrists.

I couldn't see what was happening but I did feel it. His lips were moist and warm against my skin and once his lips left I didn't want to look at him again. I was too nervous or maybe too afraid or even shy? "Stay with me Anthony…I lost you once, I won't lose you again." He whispered to me moving his lips down further just to the side of my eye and then over my currently flushed cheek. I fidgeted quite a bit, slightly comfortable with his delicate kisses.

I shut my eyes thinking about Johanna and how her lips might 'ave felt on my skin. I smiled and his grip on my wrists slowly loosened. He looked at me and moved in again. I could smell him again he was so close. I gazed down shyly at the leftover space between us and couldn't make myself look back up again.

"My lord, may I ask you a question?" I asked silently, my eyes terribly heavy. His hands moved from my wrists to my waist and he kissed my cheek again. "Yes dear boy." I felt his breath warm against my face and his stubble burn my flesh as he moved his lips over and over. I thought I could never bring myself to saying something quite like this but I did.

"Why do you admire me so…sir?" I nearly stumbled over my words as they fled my tongue. He looked down at me and inched against me. I shook when I felt his body overcome mine in a hurry.

He didn't answer me as I imagined. "You are an intelligent young man." He said in a whisper, pushing his body into mine until I started backing up into a near wall. I couldn't stop shaking no matter how close he had gotten. "My lord, I do not feel—comfortable." I swallowed turning my head to the other direction. I still could see his eyes on me and his hands cupped my face brushing his thumbs softly across my lips. "Don't worry dear boy, there is no possible way I will cause you to feel uncomfortable." He breathed slowly into my ear before tangling his fingers in my hair.

I shut my eyes carelessly, carefully learning what his truly magical hands were capable of. I breathed in carefully trying to keep my breathing at a slow pace, biting my bottom lip. I kept my feeble hands at my sides afraid of what would happen if I even dare place them anywhere on Judge Turpin.

"Would you care to have a touch, Mr. Hope…I can see that look in your eye." He looked down upon me whilst I gave him the same look back.

I brushed back strands of hair from my face, and wiggled against him. I groaned, realizing that I was completely vulnerable, pinned against this wall. Why should I feel another man in that way…it wasn't right? "I can't, my lord." I shook my head, rolling it against the wall. His hands never left my face although his thumbs had. He gave me a small snicker and a smile. "Don't be afraid, sailor." After speaking, he kept his eyes on mine as he took only one of my hands and placed it over his chest. I felt nothing but soft silk that clothed him.

I jerked my hand back and flushed. His smile had disappeared when he used both of his hands to pull his dark scarf free from his neck revealing just a small patch of flesh. I swallowed in the sight of it. I could see only part of his fuzzed torso.

"Sir I don't know…I stopped myself just as soon as he popped each button down his chest. Now that was a sight to see.

It made me turn away and burn red. I was never the one to act so childish around higher ranked men such as Lord Turpin but he was just that handsome on every inch of his body for him of his current age.

Moving back as he did, I kept myself still pinned against the wall holding my hands to my chest. I wasn't ready to move yet. He moved over to the bed, pacing back and forth it seemed. He looked nervous or rather desperate.

"Have you ever seen another man like this, sailor?" he asked out of the blue startling me to the bone. Those memories came flooding back to me. My eyes burned and my stomach turned. I couldn't stand going back to those times again. It hurt too much. I was just a boy and my captain; what a handsome fellow he was-he took what was greatest to me…much of my dignity and pride.

All these years I tried to forget those days on the ship surrounded by nothing but dirty men much older than I.

"God…" I wrapped both my arms around my gut and leaned over. I could 'ave sworn Lord Turpin had touched me again but I was too numb to even notice. "Nothing will harm you here dear boy." He forced me by my arms into him gently and ran his fingers evenly through my hair. I loved that.

.

Minutes later after being pressed against this man in the most wonderful embrace, he pulled me back just to get a look at me. "Touch me." He breathed heavy in my direction with a low growl. I didn't know what to do-I was too shaky to do a thing…what if I messed up and he ended up striking me with his hand? I was terrified.

He gave me an awkward confused look. My eyes wandered over that open patch of fuzzed skin and at that moment he took my hand like he had before and placed it over the warmth of his torso. I couldn't believe I was doing such a thing. "Don't be afraid to touch me" he breathed hard this time, his voice slightly raspy as he neared me. His face was just inches from mine and I couldn't breathe. My fingers played with the grey hairs on his chest as well as his well-toned torso.

"Have you ever kissed before?" he got terribly close; our noses almost touched. I held my breath and my heart thumped hard. His hands fled to my shoulders. I have kissed once before but instead I shook my head. All he did was smile soft and moved me closer with one hand behind me. His eyes stayed on mine and so did I. The Judge Turpin was just centimeters away from actually kissing me. Anthony Hope a silly sailor boy. Finally his lips landed on mine and it seemed strange. I quivered beneath, with hands flat on his chest that raced. He tasted of gin and something strong.

His eyes shut and he growled, deepening the kiss as best he could. I nearly fell back but his arm behind me kept me standing perfectly.

I didn't move my lips at all at first. I was nervous and it showed. So I grew into his kiss very slowly but surely and kissed back.

His stubble tickled now and caused me to smile. He had to be the only man who looked amazing with that grey stubble. He stepped a foot forward, his left ankle quickly locking with mine.

**::**

**E/N: Well how was that? Hope it didn't sound or seem creepy in any way cause of the age difference. At least Anthony is 18! **


End file.
